What lies within us
by munrochambersfan141
Summary: Rosie's back. As is the adventure. But when the newest mob gang hits close to home, how far will the MacManus boys go?
1. The new arrival

**What lies within us**

_Murphy stepped outside onto the porch, behind his brother. Both lit cigarettes and stared out at the dark street. "It's quiet." Connor said taking a drag of his cigarette. "Ya know what that means. Somethin' always happens." Murphy replied. Both boys looked at eachother and turned around just as the door opened. "Oh good," Rosie said, handing them both bags, "You're up." The brothers stared at her confused. "Rosie, what are ya doin' up?" Connor asked helping the waddling women keep her balance. "Going into labor." She replied shooting them both smiles. The twins dropped their cigarettes and hurried her to the car. "Just breath, Rose. Inhale, exhale." Murphy said, behind his wife. She laughed, "Murph, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing." Connor shoved bags into the back of the car, "Yeah, but he's about ta fuckin' pass out." Rosie laughed once again, before tensing up. "W-What's happening?" Murphy instantly took her hand. "Just a contraction," Rosie breathed slowly, then looked to her watch, "They're about ten mintues apart. Murphy nodded, "Right. Okay, let's go." He started the car, keeping his hand intertwined with Rosie, and peeled out of the driveway. She didn't have another contraction until they reached the hospital. And soon she was set up in a room, both brothers on either side of her. The door opened and in stepped a man in a white jacket, "Hello, Rosie. How's everything going?" "Dr. Robinson, how are you?" Rosie sat up some smiling. "Well, lets take a look shall we? How far apart are your contractions?" Robinsons asked looking over paperwork. "Uh, about four, five mintues." He set the clipboard down, and lifted up the blanket that covered her legs. Smiling, he raised his head, "Well, Rosie, you're fully dialated. Let me call in some nurses and we'll start pushing." Rosie looked at him in disbelief, "Wait, I'm not feeling any pain. Aren't I supposed to feel something?" Dr. Robinson chuckled, standing in the doorway, "It's okay, Rosie. It differs. I'll be right back." He closed door behind him, leaving the three alone again. "Okay, Rosie. We'll be 'ere the whole time." Murphy said gripping her hand tightly. Connor nodded, "Right beside ya." Rosie nodded, closing her eyes as another contraction came on._

_"Okay Rosie, on the count of three, you're going to push!" Robinson said, smiling up at the crying woman. She nodded, clutching the twins hands tighter. "One, two, three." Rosie let out a blood curdling scream as she pushed. Murphy exchanged a worried look with his brother. Connor just waved it off, letting him know everything would be okay. "Good, good Rosie. One more. That's all. One more really good push. Okay?" Dr. Robinson said, over the whimpering girl. "One, two, three!" Rosie pushed as hard as she could, her and the boys hands turning blue from lack of oxygen. Then suddenly, there was another noise in the room. The cries of a baby. Murphy kissed Rosie's head, "Ya did it, Rosie. That's our little boy." Rosie cried happy as she watched Murphy cut the cord. The nurse cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to her. "Hi." She said, clutching him close to her. Murphy and Connor leaned over, smiling down at the blue eyes boy. He cooed and squirmed in his mothers eyes. "Hi, baby." Rosie whispered again, kissing his forehead. Another nurse walked in with a paper. "Okay,guys. Just a real quick question for the birth certificate." All three looked up. "What is the cutie's name?" She asked smacking on her gum. Murphy took the small baby from Rosie, and rocked him softly, "Liam. Liam Connor MacManus." Connor looked up at his brother and smiled, "Touching." The nurse thanked them and left the room. "Ya wanna hold 'im, Connor?" Murphy asked looking back at his brother. Connor looked from him, to Rosie, and back to the baby, "Of course." They gently exchanged the baby, and Murphy stepped next to Rosie. They watched Connor cradle Liam in his hands, "Hey Liam. I'm yer Uncle Connor. Yeah." His voice cracked some but he pushed it away. Handing Liam back to Rosie, he whipped his eyes, "I better go make some phone calls. People will be excited to see ya and Liam." He kissed Rosie forehead and left the room. _

_Murphy looked down at Rosie, who smiled at Liam. He squatted down to be eye level and touched his head, "Look what we did, Rosie. Look how beautiful he is." Rosie nodded, tears whelling up in her eyes again. Seeing this, Murphy laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her head, "I love ya." "I love you too." Rosie laughed._

**One and a half years later**

"Look at him. He's all over the place." Connor, Murphy, and Rosie all sat outside. Liam ran all over the yard, looking at things and bringing them to his mother. "He's one. Everything's new to him." Rosie replied. Liam ran up, rambling on and on about something to his mother. She smiled and picked him up onto her lap, "Aren't you. Say Connor, I'm a big boy now." Liam played with the piece of grass between his hands, but looked in Connor's direction. He rambled on, squirming and freeing himself from his mother's grasp. She laughed and watched him continue running. Inside, the phone began ringing. "I'll get it." She said, standing. Murphy watched her walk inside then turned to his brother, "This is an amazin' life, I'll be honest. But man, I miss the fuckin' action." Connor nodded, taking a sip of his beer, "Yer not the only one." They clinked their beers together just as Rosie walked over. Her face was somewhat blank. "Rosie," Murphy stood with his brother, "What's wrong?" Rosie wringed her hands, "It's Dolly. He, he was found last night with stab wounds." Murphy and Connor exchanged looks. "Smecker said he's in intensive care right now. Only family is allowed." Connor rubbed his face, sighing heavily. Rosie stared back at the saddened boys, as she scooped up Liam once again. He rested his head on her shoulder noticing the saddness radiating off the three. "C'mon bud. Let's go take a nap." Rosie kissed Murphy lightly before leaving them alone. Inside Liam's bedroom, she could hear the boys nextdoor. Laying Liam down she closed the door. Murphy and Connor were in the weapons room, loading their duffle bags. "Guys, stop," Rosie said, standing in the doorway, "You have no suspects, no nothing. Just sleep on it okay?" The boys stopped and looked at her. "Nothing has happened for a year, Rosie," Connor stepped to her, "And then somethin' just comes out of nowhere? Somethin' is up." Murphy nodded, calmer than his brother, "We'll still have ta go into the station. Talk ta the other guys." Rosie crossed her arms, "Don't do anything stupid." She stepped out of the way and let the boys pass. "We'll be back tanight. Promise." Murphy gave her a sweet kiss, before following his brother out the door.

Watching them leave, Rosie sighed heavily. She wished this wouldn't have happened. Everything was calm and quiet. She then realized how stupid she was to think that it was all over. It was never over until the boys were dead. Which she hoped was later than sooner. Running a hand through her hair, she began cleaning the house. Something she did when she was stressed. She saw every little speck of dust, and she'd cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, before the boys returned home. What she didn't see, was the man watching her from outside.

**REVIEWS :P**


	2. Yakavetta

The darkness of the house scared Rosie. Throwing the covers from her small form, she tiptoed down the hallway and into Liam's room. His small chest rose and fell as he dreamed. Slowly, carefully, she scooped him into her arms. "Come sleep with mama tonight, bud." She said grabbing his blanket. Liam yawned and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. She held him against her tightly for a moment, then returned to her empty bed. Murphy and Connor should have been back by now. But she couldn't be the least angry because Dolly was close friends to all of them. Instead, she took her mind to other things, and cuddle against her snoring son. She had just closed her eyes, when the front door opened and closed. Pulling away from Liam, she hurried down the hallway to run into Connor. His face was drained and tired. "Wh-?" Rosie didn't finish the sentence, knowing the answer already. Connor sent her a forced smile, and walked past her, into his bedroom. Watching his door close, Rosie turned on her heel and continued down the hall. Murphy was in the kitchen, opening a beer. His back was to her, but by the way his shoulders slumped, she could see he was in the same state as his brother. "Murph?" She whispered resting her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, falling into her welcoming arms. Rosie held him there for a moment, before he pulled away. "I'm sorry." She said, knowing it wouldn't help. He just nodded, "There was nothin' ta do," He wiped his nose on the back of his hand like a child, "The knife punctured 'is lung." Rosie took his hands, "But it wasn't your fault. Nor was it Connor's. You two just need some sleep." Murphy closed his eyes. "C'mon," His wife gently pulled him, "Liam's in bed. He'll love to snuggled against his father." Murphy followed her back to the bedroom. Lying there, with Liam snuggled between them, Rosie looked to Murphy. She knew the twins were going to go after whoever did this. It was definate. And it scared her.

She woke up the next morning to Liam poking her face. Smiling, his toothy grin, he babbled, "Mama." Rosie sat up to see Murphy was gone. "You want something to eat?" She asked, pulling Liam onto her lap, "How about some pancakes? Wants some pancakes, Lee?" He clapped his hands together and squealed in response. "Okay," Rosie couldn't help but laugh, "Let's go get dressed." Once they were both ready, she straped him into the car, and they headed to Lakeview. This place was still awkward for her, but it was cheap and close to the house. And Liam loved the chocolate chip pancakes. As they enjoyed their breakfast, babbling back and forth, Rosie's phone buzzed. "Hello?" She nestled it between her ear and shoulder trying to clean Liam, "Murphy? Yeah, we're fine. At Lakeview. What's the matter? Yeah, okay. We'll be there in a second. Love you too." Hanging up the phone, Rosie ran a hand through her hair. "Mama." Liam said pointing to her. She smiled back, "Wanna go see Daddy?" Liam clapped again. He held his arms out to his mother, who scooped him up. Tipping the waitress, she hurried out of the diner.

The station was filled with the usual officers. Amy, one of Rosie's close friends, was sitting by the door on her computer, when she noticed Rosie and Liam. "Hey, guys," She took Liam from Rosie, "They're in Smecker's office." Rosie smiled sweetly at her, "Thank yuo. I'll be back soon." Amy just waved her off, playing with Liam, "Take your time." Thanking her again, Rosie hurried down to Smecker's office. Knocking once, she stepped in. The room was full of fimilar faces. Murphy being the first she saw. He kissed her sweetly, "Where's Liam." His wife motioned her head back, "With Amy," She leaned over his shoulder, "Hey guys." Smecker sat at his desk, a file in his hands. Connor was seated on the couch across the room. Greenly and Duffy sat at the chairs in front of Smecker. All of them with forced smiles on their faces. "So," Rosie moved around Murphy, "What did you want to talk to me about." Smecker stood, "This," He handed her the file, "We think this is the man who killed Dolly. Or had something to do with it." Rosie flipped through the papers, looking at documents and pictures of a fimilar looking man, "Who is he?" Connor stood now, "We don't know yet. We don't have a name on him, but witnesses discribed him." Rosie looked back at the papers, "Okay. So what are you going to do?" She turned to Murphy who sighed, "We're going to look for him." Rosie handed the papers back to Smecker, "Of course you are," She grabbed the door knob, "I hate to leave so soon, but I have to get to work. And Liam will be at your father's. I'll call if I need anything." She kissed Murphy on the cheek. "Just leave 'im 'ere with us. Amy would love to watch 'im." Connor said shooting her a smile. She smiled back, "Fine. I'll be back at seven." Exiting the room, she returned to Amy's desk, "Would you mind watching him, while I go to work?" Amy laughed up at her, as Liam banged on her computer, "Of course." "Thank you so much. There should be a bag of his things in Murphy's office. If anything happens, call me. I'll be back around sevenish." Rosie kissed Liam's head and left the building. Sliding into her car, she pulled out a slip of paper from her purse. On it was information on the man who killed Dolly. Looking it over, it brought old memories to her mind.

_The room was full of people talking amongst themselves in low whispers. Rosie sat next to Rocco's mother, who weeped silently. _

_"Daniella?" Rosie asked sweetly taking the woman's hand, "It's going to be okay." _

_Daniella squeezed Rosie hand in return, crying harder. This was awkward for Rosie. She had been left alone, without the boys. They were still at the hotel, in hiding. No one in that building wanted them there, except Rosie. Closing her eyes, she listened to the preacher begin the service. And for an hour she sat, tears streaming down her cheek, holding tightly to Daniella's hand. _

_Once the service ended Rosie lead Daniella up to the casket where Rocco laid. He looked so nice, and clean. She smiled some at this thought. Before pulling Daniella's shaking body into her's. They both hugged eachother, crying. Finally, Rosie could ball her eyes out. After everything, she could finally let it off her chest._

_"How was it?" Murphy asked about two hours later, when she returned._

_"Like any other funeral," She looked up at him, "Horrible."_

_Taking her in his arms, he rocked her back and forth, "Yeah, but now it's over. We'll start over." WIth that he raised her chin up, kissing her sweetly. _

And suddenly it hit her. She knew who this man was. He had come into the office one day to talk to Geoni, the man in the cubicle behind her. They were talking in hushed tones so she didn't get anything except for his last name. Yakavetta. He was Poppa Joe's son.

**REVIEWS :P**


End file.
